infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Escape
The Escape was the third story mission in Infamous. Cole and Zeke carried out their plan to escape Empire City, along with a group of protestors. Plot While on the run from the angry citizens, Cole made his way to Stampton Bridge to meet up with Zeke. They hoped to escape the quarantine, and Stampton Bridge was the quickest way out of Empire City. However, riot cops and barricades were blocking the path. Cole and Zeke had to find a way to break through the riot police and barricades if they hoped to leave town. There was also a crowd of angry protestors at the bridge's entrance, looking to escape the quarantine as well. Upon arriving at the first blockade that was guarded by a group of riot cops, Cole stopped to think for a minute on how to best deal with the situation at hand. On one hand, he has already got half the city seething with rage over the blast, and the less attention Cole was to draw to himself, the better it would be to trigger a riot. On the other hand, though, while a riot would help keep the heat off Zeke and Cole, many civilians would end up mercilessly beaten in the process. Good karma: Cole ran through the crowd to fight the riot cops head on and was successful in doing so. No one in the crowd was injured in the process. Evil karma: Cole concealed himself in the crowd of protesters and fired a Lightning Bolt at the guards, causing a riot to insinuate, leaving Cole and Zeke to watch while the riot cops were being dealt with. A Way Out After the riot cops were taken down, Cole used his Lightning Bolt ability to open the first gate, and upon entering, more riot cops were encountered. It was up to Cole and Zeke to lead the way and take out any enemies that tried to stop them. Once everyone made it along the first half of the bridge, Cole opened the final gate to unveil a wall of machine gun fire. All of sudden, all of the civilians were met with an untimely fate, and were killed by the barrage of bullets. However, Zeke and Cole managed to leap through a side gate. Zeke fell down into the river below, but Cole made it through to a detention room to the right of the wall. When he came around, Cole found himself in a detention room, with an FBI agent by the name of Moya Jones sitting behind protective glass. She explained to Cole that she was in search of her husband John White, a spy working for a shadowy organization called the First Sons. They were responsible for the creation of the Ray Sphere, the so-called "bomb" that gave Cole his powers. Moya had lost contact with John the night of the blast. She promised Cole his freedom if he was to find John and recover the Ray Sphere. Leaving the room via a trapdoor, Cole made his way back to the city using the pipes under the bridge. Given the state of their newly formed partnership, Moya took the opportunity to clone the frequency on Cole's phone, that way she could hear everything he says. She also warned Cole not to go back on their newly formed partnership, or there would be consequences. As Cole traversed the unstable pipes, he spotted several Reapers busting up some of them up, causing and once he informed which Moya found interesting and worth investigating. Upon reaching land, Cole reunited with Zeke, who was glad to see him in once piece, leaving him to question how Cole managed to live through the massacre. Cole told him he would fill him in on everything back at the roof. After Cole explained everything regarding the Ray Sphere, Zeke grew excited, and knowing what the Ray Sphere could do, he insisted that Cole brings the device back here. Cole broke away, saying he had things to do. Moya then contacted Cole, telling him to follow the coordinates she uploaded to his phone, as she has found a couple of leads for him to investigate. Walkthrough Crossing the bridge Upon starting the mission, you must approach Stampton Bridge, where the crowd of angry protestors awaits. A group of riot cops block the entrance to the bridge. When approaching them, you are presented with an karmic choice. You can either choose to attack the cops singlehandedly (for good karma) or start a riot by hiding within the crowd and firing at the cops (for evil karma). You should note that when choosing the evil path, your karma rank will be at Thug, even if you previously chose the good path in the previous mission. Also, contrary to what is instructed, you are not required need to shoot just the riot cops to gain evil karma. Shooting or hitting the protesters will also count. Returning to town After the decision is made, you must then use Cole's Lightning Bolt to charge up the battery, that way the gate will open, allowing you and everyone else to pass through. You will encounter several riot cops, as well as machine turrets, which must be disabled by first taking down the enemy controlling it, then getting behind it and pressing . As you continue forward, you will be fighting more cops and turrets. Zeke will also advise you to hang from the containers to avoid fire from the turrets, as it will make you a harder target. You will eventually approach a second gate, which must be opened by charging the battery. Once open, a cutscene triggers, leading to the next segment, which simply involves returning to the Neon. You must return to town by crossing a series of weak pipes and poles, which must be shot down first to grab hold. Midway through, you will find a few Reapers and the first blast shard. Upon collecting it, all of the other shards will become available to collect and will allow you to gain extra battery cores. After crossing underneath the second half of the bridge, you will then return to the city and end the mission. Trivia *At the end of the mission, Zeke mentions how he is no Michael Phelps, referring to the famous Olympic swimmer. Category:Story missions in Infamous